The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic communication and more particularly to code-based communication connection management.
Electronic devices may establish communication connections with other electronic devices to facilitate information exchange between the devices. Presently, electronic devices such as, e.g., digital watches, heart rate monitors, and the like are being designed with wireless communication interfaces to enable wireless communication with other electronic devices. The wireless communication interface may operate pursuant to one or more communication protocols such as, e.g., Bluetooth or one of the protocols in the 802.11 family of communication protocols.
Many electronic devices have extremely limited user interfaces. For example, many digital watches are controlled by an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) that uses three to six buttons as the user interface. The limited user interface creates difficulties in performing complex operations such as, e.g., establishing communication connections, using the device.
Communication connections between electronic devices may be secure. For example, encryption techniques may be implemented to secure resource(s) provided by an electronic device such as, e.g., a web server. A user seeking to access the resource(s) may need to authenticate itself to the server.